


mode of ... [ experimentation ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Controled mutations, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutation, mutations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Desde que su cuerpo había empezado a mutar, Midorima decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Himuro Tatsuya/Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari/Himuro Tatsuya
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 1





	mode of ... [ experimentation ]

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y para entenderle un poco, hay que leer la historia del tema 22 y miren, yo no sé ni porqué escribí todo esto lol.

Desde que su cuerpo había empezado a mutar, Midorima decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No cuando Takao estaba mostrando de manera cada vez más notoria como los experimentos que lleva a cabo con él como su sujeto de pruebas predilecto.

No era error de cálculo de Tatsuya, de hecho, el mayor había dado casi en las fechas exactas en las que se empezarían a dar los cambios y sería necesario cambiar las dosis de medicamentos y realizar las operaciones necesarias para adaptar el cuerpo de Kazunari a sus nuevas habilidades.

Pero el acelerado ritmo en el que las mutaciones se hacían presentes le preocupa a Shintarō, pues sabe que podría ser perjudicial para el cuerpo de cualquier persona el forzar a su cuerpo a adaptarse a cambios bastante extremos en un corto periodo de tiempo; además de que los medicamentos habían empezado a dejar de hacer efecto por más grandes que fueran las dosis y Takao pasa más tiempo tratando de soportar el dolor en su cuerpo.

.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Shin-chan —había dicho Kazunari un día, con sus brillantes ojos inhumanos analizándole de arriba a abajo—. Estoy seguro de que pronto podré salir de esta cama…

Midorima no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por usar a alguien a quien aprecia y quiere mucho para esa clase de experimentos. Sabe que Himuro se siente igual, por eso ha hecho los cálculos necesarios y ha estudiado hasta el cansancio de química, medicina y biología para lograr los resultados que sean adecuados para que Kazunari no sufra tanto.

Pero, de cualquier forma, Takao se ha vuelto casi inmune a los medicamentos que se le dan, y el gobierno aún no les ha autorizado el envío de analgésicos e inmunosupresores diferentes a pesar de que los han pedido hace más de un año.

.

Tatsuya muestra su preocupación cuando, en una de las tantas pláticas que tiene con Midorima sobre el estado de Takao, sale a relucir el hecho de que el azabache podría morir si no se procede a terminar de adaptar su cuerpo y darle habilidades más allá de las humanas.

Shintarō lo duda, Himuro se siente igual porque sin medicamentos para el dolor y evitar que el cuerpo de Kazunari rechace las alas que deben implantar en su cuerpo. Pero al final deciden que es lo mejor, pues no quieren perder al menor.


End file.
